


Взаперти

by YourPineTree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Illnesses, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rapunzel Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPineTree/pseuds/YourPineTree
Summary: Питер Паркер не выходил на улицу очень долгое время; ему 17 и самой главной мечтой является увидеть море. Мэй об этом не знает и продолжает красть его разработки.(АУ!где дарк-Мэй пользуется Питером)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. вступление

**Author's Note:**

> ПЕРЕД ПРОЧТЕНИЕМ!   
> Мстители существуют. Тётя Мэй здесь представлена как "дарк". Бен в качестве искусственного интеллекта. Тони Старк был эгоистичным, но со временем он придёт к тому, что было в Финале и Войне Бесконечности.   
> Никто из Мстителей не умер и не умрет!

— Вы сами этого добились?

Мэй Рейли Паркер звали умной женщиной ещё с детства, но, по правде говоря, она никогда бы не смогла самостоятельно додуматься до разработок своего племянника. У девушки жизнь пошла по наклонной в очень неподходящее время: из-за смерти родителей пришлось срочно искать работу, чтобы была возможность оплатить расходы; институт, в связи с этим, пришлось закончить на пять лет позже. Когда в голову Мэй начали приходить плохие мысли, женщина решила поставить точку и начать жизнь с чистого листа — именно после этого её приняли в СтаркИндастриз простым секретарем. За долгие упорные годы работы, она смогла достичь верхних этажей и сотрудничать с самим Тони Старком. Она изобрела буквально пару тройку «никчемных» изобретений и… Искусственный интеллект, который и погубил её дальнейшую карьеру.

Тони Старк — смазливый эгоистичный мужчина, которого не заботят окружающие его люди. Мэй практически как и любой человек, всегда относилась к нему с уважением и почитанием, пока не узнала миллиардера поближе. Ей удалось поработать пару дней наедине с гением, правда, в основном она занимала должность личного секретаря, но однажды ей посчастливилось исправить ошибку в чертежах мужчины и тот решил дать женщине шанс шанс.

Вот только кто же знал, что через пару дней её уволят?

— Мэй Паркер, мы вынуждены сообщить вам, что Вы отстранены. Просим Вас собрать свои вещи и покинуть рабочее место к пятнице.

Жизнь рухнула после этих слов. А может ещё раньше, она уже ни в чём не уверена. Но Мэй не из тех, кто просто опускает руки. Первую недельку она погрустила и поплакала, но после собралась и пошла подрабатывать. Может в идеях женщина была не гениальна, но в стратегиях ей мог бы позавидовать сам Тони Старк. Паркер работала тогда в ночную смену, когда услышала по новостям голос миллиардера:

— Спешу представить вам Джарвис! — Тони Старк ухмыльнулся, представляя всему миру более усовершенствованный искусственный интеллект. Да, он внаглую использовал разработку своего работника. Но… мужчина ведь её дополнил, улучшил. Из чужого тут только задумка, а все остальное сделал Старк.

Мэй окончательно осмелела после этих слов. Ей не хватало особого толчка, а этот «самодовольный кретин» дал его, не самым хорошим путем, но ведь дал. Дальше все было как в тумане: неожиданно образовавшийся на её плечах четырехлетний Питер, у которого погибли родители, смена жилья, новая работа, но всё это её не сломило.

— Мэй, посмотри! — ребёнок смог починить компьютер без ведома своей тёти. Да, малец был ребёнком двух гениев, но это не давало ему каких-либо привилегий, а уж тем более доступ к электричеству. «Розетки детям не игрушка» — всем знакомое правило с детства, которое буквально каждый родитель говорил своему ребенку. Но ведь… Мэй его тётя? Она не сможет заменить парню его биологическую мать и отца, даже если будет усердно пытаться, да и Питер в полном порядке. Он уже будто знал что к чему, поэтому не боялся лезть в сложный механизм.

Видимо запомнил, как это делал Ричард.

— Милый мой, ты молодец.

Спустя неделю раздумий Паркер начала его обучать. Она впихивала в маленькую голову огромное количество информации. Парень, на удивление, схватывал практически все на ходу. Ну хотя это было ожидаемо, он ведь у нас сынок родителей гениев.

— Милый, ты чего не спишь? Уже довольно поздно, — женщина заглянула в комнату к парню. Питер и день и ночь парень тратил на знания, ему было не до игрушек и прогулок. Детство закончилось для него очень рано, но он ни капли не возражает и заканчивает читать книгу по инженерии.

— Читаю. Тут так интересно, представляешь?! — он улыбнулся, показывая ей обложку, — Эта книга гораздо лучше, чем предыдущая. В той всё так скучно и сложно объяснялось… Куча непонятных слов. Я от словаря не отходил ни на минуту!

— Ну конечно, — Мэй присела рядом с племянником на кровать, накрывая того одеялом, — Но давай ты лучше поспишь? Тебе очень нужен сон.

Паркер не станет с ней спорить — он ведь хороший мальчик. Ребёнок отложил книгу на тумбочку и выключил лампу.

— Спокойной ночи, тётя.

Мэй кратко целует его в лоб и уходит, прикрывая дверь, не забывая при этом включить маленькому гению ночник. Тот всегда боялся темноты, а с возрастом это чувство усилилось. Это было странно, но с психологом они всегда успеют поговорить. Её племянник это чудо, она рада, что ей так с ним повезло.

Новую разработку он показал своей тёте через год. Питер долго над ней работал, ставя различные эксперименты, пока Мэй не было дома, и пытался сделать что-то действительно стоящее. Видимо, у него получилось.

— Питти, мы переезжаем, — он не спрашивал, откуда у них взялись деньги на новое жилье, ведь он хороший мальчик.

В новом доме было просторнее, чем в Квинсе. Если говорить о той квартирке, то там было всего две комнаты и небольшая гостиная. Здесь же Питер мог развернуться, но, как сказала тётя, они тут временно, пока не переедут в несъёмный дом, так что парень не расслаблялся и не привыкал к месту: он не должен огорчать тётю.

— Мэй? А почему я не могу погулять?

Женщина была готова к многим вопросам, но видимо не к такому. Она растерялась, пытаясь придумать причину на ходу.

— Там опасно. Но я с радостью смогу купить тебе всё, что пожелаешь. Ну, в разумных целях.

Первое время она не выпускала его из дома ради его безопасности, а теперь ещё ради безопасности своей карьеры. О Мэй Паркер начали говорить, о ней наконец узнали! Это не могло не радовать, ведь женщина так долго к этому шла. Теперь тётя строила план: получить много денег, переехать, стать известной, свергнуть Тони, просто быть счастливой.

На счёт Старка у неё был огромный жирный подпункт, который был важнее всего. Она просто обязана стать лучше его, не важно каким путем, но должна.

Питер придумывал все больше и больше изобретений, помогая тёте взобраться по воображаемой лестнице на самый верх. Он об этом понятия не имел, но это ему и не надо, верно? Парень был счастлив: он растет, знания увеличиваются, тётя становится более счастливой.


	2. Chapter 2

— Питер, милый, я дома!

Паркер отвлекся от своего обеда, смотря на входную дверь. Так рано? Сегодня тётя должна была вернуться только около семи вечера, а сейчас еще даже двух нет. Он, по правде говоря, никогда особо не интересовался работой Мэй, но ему и не надо. Женщина пару раз говорила тому, насколько это все скучно и муторно — желание вникнуть пропало вовсе. Да и зачем оно ему? Живут неплохо, от него требуется только быть "хорошим мальчиком" и почаще создавать что-то в своей комнате-лаборатории.

Сейчас его волновали только блинчики на столе, которые вышли слегка подгорелыми. Тётя подошла и взяла один, кладя на стол газету. — Как ты тут? Не скучаешь? — она начала делать себе кофе, пока Питер доедал последний кусочек.

Парень пожал плечами, ему было ни скучно, ни весело. Хотелось чего-нибудь новенького, но он пока не знал чего именно: играть в приставку надоело еще на прошлой неделе, все книги были перечитаны, новых наборов лего ещё не выпускалось.

— Добрый день, мисс Паркер, — раздалось с левого верхнего угла. Весь дом этой небольшой семьи был оснащен искусственным интеллектом, который когда-то представила Мэй на работе Старка. Питер доработал его и улучшил, чтобы тот не только мог включить плиту и прочее, но так же мог поговорить и подсказать нужное. 

— Доброе, Бен. Какая там завтра погода? Не знаю, стоит ли мне сейчас гладить тот пиджак. С утра будет лень, — женщина хихикнула, пытаясь найти сахар. Почему именно это имя, она не знала. Спустя год после его появления в доме, им начало казаться, будто Бенджамин и впрямь живой человек. Ничего сверхъестественного в этом нет, потому что ИИ копировал повадки с живых, воспроизводя их.

— Сахар на полке в левом шкафчике, мэм.

Без него им двоим было бы гораздо тяжелее. Питеру он помогал убивать время, рассказывая различные факты из интернета, а для Мэй… Ей было одиноко. Он говорил с ней на различные темы, помогал советами. Об муже она не задумывалась, иначе бы пришлось знакомить того с Питером и их маленькая тайна вскрылась.

Из раздумий её вывел племянник.

— А это кто? — Паркер берет в руки газету, читая заголовок о Тони Старке. Гений, плэйбой… И это все он? Очень интересно.

Молодец, сама виновата, мысли резко закрутились в голове, не понимая, как можно было так легко сдать себя. Почему-то именно сегодня женщине захотелось взять газетку за доллар и почитать новости, как в старые добрые. Теперь из-за её халатности, Пит может заподозрить неладное.

— Он… Очень плохой человек, Питер, — паренёк услышал некую настороженность тёти в её голосе, но верить не хотелось. Паркер понимал, что та скорее всего говорит правду, но какое-то внутреннее чутье вопило: ложь.

— Плохой? Но почему? В газете сказано, что он помог детям-сиротам, — Питер взял её в руки, пробегаясь по строчкам, — Его даже на титульный вынесли. Он не выглядит…

Тяжело объяснить о таком племяннику, которому ты сама врешь. Мэй ничем не лучше Тони, но все равно продолжает обвинять мужчину во всех бедах вселенной.

Заслужил.

— Ты не знаешь, как устроен мир, милый. Он просто всем врёт и миленько улыбается. Никто просто не хочет узнать, что у этого человека под маской, — он бы может знал, если бы мог выходить из дома. Но кто же ему позволит? — Больше не говори о нём здесь.

Питер просто кивнул на это, доедая последний блинчик. Ему ничего не остается, как смириться. С тётей спорить не хочется, да ему это и не особо надо. Если она так сказала — значит так оно и есть. Мэй старше, ей лучше знать.

Оставшееся время они провели молча. Тётя была на взводе из-за «того, чье имя нельзя произносить в этом доме». Питер чувствовал себя не очень из-за плохо настроения тёти. Он всегда старался не огорчать её, но сейчас это как-то само собой вышло. Но Питер же не виноват, что не знал!

— Я к себе, — тихонько говорит подросток, уходя в свою комнату. Он хочет поискать побольше информации об этом человеке, главное чтобы тётя не узнала. Тогда всё будет хорошо, уверял он себя.

Парень плавно закрыл дверь, запер её на ключ и подставил стул. Всё еще есть время остановиться и продолжить свой статус "хорошего мальчика", но интерес был сильнее во много раз. Питер вздыхает и просит Бена скинуть информацию о Тони Старке ему на компьютер.

Сделано, пути назад нет.

Подросток подрывается с места и идет к рабочему столу. Ему как никогда страшно, ведь если Мэй об этом узнает — ей будет грустно, она будет им недовольна. 

Но в принципе, чего тут такого страшного? Парень же о нем не говорит, он читает. Ничего плохого в том, что Питер о чём-то узнает нет. Уверенности в нем прибавляется и он открывает вкладку с текстом.

— Быстро прочитаю и всё, — парень сбивается после первого абзаца. Он поглядывает на дверь с ужасом: вдруг сейчас зайдет Мэй. А если сбой? Или ещё что? Он не успеет во время свернуть страницу и тётя узнает. А может он сам себя выдаст? Время так медленно тянется, а текст будто идет мимо глаз, всё плывет и не хочет усваиваться. Да что это с ним такое?

Считай до десяти, поможет.

Подросток вычитал об этом в какой-то статье в интернете, когда было нечем заняться. В той старой квартире в Квинсе нужно было искать как можно больше способов не умереть со скуки.

Один… 

Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Сейчас главное выравнять дыхание и отвлечься на что-нибудь другое. Ничего страшного, это со всеми бывает, всё будет хорошо.

Два… 

Вообще не помогает, только хуже стало: по всему телу прошла неприятная дрожь, после чего накатила усталость. Руки сильно вспотели и он начал судорожно вытирать их об джинсы.

— Ну же! — Питер все тёр ладони об ткань, пока не услышал звук дерганья ручки двери. Кажется, в тот момент сердце точно ушло в пятки.

Мэй проходила мимо комнаты племянника, направляясь в свой кабинет. У неё был завал на работе, именно поэтому она сегодня пораньше ушла, чтобы закончить все проблемы дома за чашечкой кофе без надоедливых сотрудников, что все время пытаются как-то помочь. Она и без них может справиться.

— У тебя там все хорошо? — Мэй не знала, что сподвигнуло её проверить племянника, но, с другой стороны, они же родственники. Она должна о нем заботиться и опекать, а внутреннее чувство подсказывало тёте, что надо его проверить.

Питер застыл на месте. Вот оно. Сейчас Мэй попробует зайти, но не сможет: вход завален, дверь заперта. Она узнает, чем занимался её любимый племянник и рассердится. Может, конечно, ему повезет и она просто уйдёт.

Парень в панике выключает компьютер и пытается бесшумно убрать стул. Тётя была за дверью, так что слышимость была отличная, буквально сантиметров двадцать. Если он уронит стул, вся его ложь точно вскроется. Паркер молится, чтобы его не заметили.

— Все х-хорошо! Пока что не заходи… Я… Я тут эксперементирую! — звучало это не особо правдоподобно, но Мэй поверила. Ну ещё бы, зачем Питеру врать? Он сам прекрасно знает, что врать, тем более тёте, нельзя.

Подросток вздыхает и садится спиной к стене, облокачиваясь на неё. Он это сделал! Питер только что превратился из паиньки в бунтаря. Нет ему прощения, нет жизни. Надо будет потом еще подговорить Бена, чтобы он его не выдал.

Раньше он тоже врал тёте, но это было не так масштабно: говорил, уже позавтракал, что почистил зубы… Его ложь обычно вскрывалась спустя пару минут, но сейчас было совершенно другое. Он стал старше и умнее, а значит врать вообще не должен.

— Бен, я плохо поступил?

— Я так не думаю, мистер Паркер, — искусственный интеллект возможно сказал это, только чтобы поддержать парня, но тому это сейчас не важно.

Питер смотрит на свои покрасневшие ладони и пытается понять, как так вышло. День сегодня начинался хорошо, обед был вкусный, он смог решить уравнение… Но почему судьба так неблагосклона к нему?

— Спасибо. Что там с чертежами?


End file.
